ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Verokron
is a missile choju created by Yapool from the TV series, Ultraman Ace. Velokron appeared in episodes 1 and 48. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 44,400 t *Origin: Yapool dimension → Fukuyama City, Hiroshima Prefecture History Ultraman Ace Velokron Yapool's first choju to attack Earth, Velokron was unleashed upon the planet, attacking a power plant and a nearby suburb with his numerous array of weapons. Despite opposition from jets that opened fire on him, Verokron used his arsenal to obliterate them with ease. During his attack, Verokron killed two humans known as Seiji HokutoHokuto Seiji and Minami Yoko, who were rescuing lives during the attack. Impressed with their sacrifices, the Ultra Brothers sent their newest member, Ultraman Ace to merge with the two humans. In response to Velokron's attack on earth, TAC was formed to fight it and Minami and Hokuto were among them. A few days later Yapool released Velokron again, this time in the middle of Tokyo. Resuming its onslaught, Velokron was soon met by TAC, who came to stop his reign of terror. TAC attacked the monstrous bio-weapon, but their assaults did nothing to the monster and it was quick to return fire, shooting down some of their jets with his organic missiles. Even after discovering Velokron's weak spot inside his mouth, Verokron quickly recovered and shot down Hokuto's jet with its flames. After the Ultra Rings signaled the time, Hokuto and Minami touched rings, transforming into Ultraman Ace for the first time. At first, Ace had the upper hand, by outmaneuvering the kaiju, shrugging off his missiles, and dodging his hand blast. However the tables were turned, when Velokron attacked Ace with his fire breath. Velokron then used his capture rings to ensnare Ace and weaken him with his finger tip beams. Before ace could recover, Velokron charged at him, knocking Ace down, wile the hero tried to get up, Velokron continued to smack the hero down. Velokron then began to stomp the hero into the dirt. Ace's timer began to blink! Velokron roared as it seemed he was about to win the battle. However Ace managed to break free. Ace used his Punch Laser to shoot Velokron in the mouth. After tossing the chouju over head, ace used the Metallium Ray for the first time, striking Velokron in the forehead, ultimately killing the choju. Velokron II Towards the end of the series, another Velokron appeared known as . Created by Yapool to haunt Hokuto, who was now the sole host of Ace now that Minami had left. Velokron II (as well as a secondary female Yapool agent) was given the power to invade the mind of Hokuto to cause him to go insane. After Hokuto saw several delusions of Velokron II not seen by anyone else and had taken action himself, he was fired from TAC for his unwarranted assault on what they did not see. Without Hokuto in TAC anymore, Velokron II attacked a city. Now realizing the truth, TAC arrived and fired on the chouju, but to no avail. Hokuto transformed into Ultraman Ace and began attacking Velokron II, easily overpowering the chouju at first until Velokron II retaliated by releasing a foam that weakened Ace. The hero continued to fight through and after tearing off Velokron II's snout horns and impaling them into her chest. Trivia *Velokron originally was to attack Hiroshima, but due to the city still being in a sensitive state due to the bombing from World War II, the set was changed to resemble that of Fukuyama City *Velokron's roar is a modifyed Rodan roar. *As opposed to the original Velokron's appearance, Velokron II is green instead of black. She no longer possesses any missile placed sockets on her belly and also possesses a tail whereas the original lacked a tail. Velokron II is also is a female. Velokron II also possessed the ability to enter the dreams of her victims. And last but not least, The red missel correl on Velokron II covers her hole back while the original only possesed on his shoulders, head, and lower spine *Velokron was the first monster that Ultraman Ace fought in the series. Ultraman Taro Reconstructed Velokron Velokron II reappeared in episode 30 of the series Ultraman Taro as After Reconstructed Bemstar was starting to lose his spirit after being repetitively stabbed in the eyes by a man, Yapool summoned weaker versions of his choju, Reconstructed Sabotendar and Reconstructed Velokron to help it. However, they were no match for Taro's might and ZAT's assaults. In the end, Reconstructed Velokron was destroyed by ZAT's weapons. Trivia *Despite being known as the 3rd generation of Velokron to appear, the suit of Velokron II was reused for Reconstructed Velokron's appearance. It should also be noted of the suit's deterioration that Velorkon II's suit was put through many attractions at the time, hence's the suit's battered appearance. *Unlike the first 2 Velokrons, Velokron III has a modified Geronimon roar. *Being a weaker version of his past self, Velokron III possesses no weapons of any sort although it it assumed he still has his missile abilities. Ultraman Mebius Velokron reappeared in episode 26 of the series Ultraman Mebius. The third and final Choju sent by Yapool to return to Earth, Velokron appeared out of the sky from the same dimension that Vakishim and Doragoris emerged from, first attacking GUYS's Captain Shingo Sakomizu before disappearing. Days later, Velokron reappeared near GUYS's HQ while they were developing a new weapon. GUYS attacked Velokron but with no success. Suddenly, GUYS noticed that Yapool was trying to break through and invade Earth too! Ultraman Mebius appeared to face Velokron while GUYS tried to get rid of Yapool's portal. Velokron put up a good fight, but ultimately Mebius destroyed him with his Mebium Beam, as GUYS used its new weapon to close the nearly open dimension for good, preventing any more of Yapool's Choju from appearing again. Trivia *Much like Vakishim, Velokron's original roar was enhanced with an additional roar that comes from the Nintendo character Bowser. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Velokron reappeared in episode 11 the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. One day, A threatening Verokron appeared attacking the ZAP SPACY. Rei sent his Gomora to do battle against the chouju, but Verokron's size was too much for Gomora to handle with ease & Velokron began to beat down Gomora. However Zap SPACY interfered by distracting Velokron, allowing Gomora to attack. As it seemed Gomora was gaining the upper hand, a Doragoris came onto the scene to assist the other chouju by attacking Gomora. Rei summoned Eleking to even the odds for Gomora by having him battle Doragoris. With the odds now evened, Velokron and Gomora continued their fight. Velokron gained the upper hand by assaulting Gomora with a barrage of missiles. However, ZAP intervened by firing a laser into into the weak spot in Velokron's mouth. This allowed Gomora to gain the upper hand of the fight and destroy Verokron with his Oscillatory Ray. Trivia *The Velokron Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Velokron's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Velokron is seen battling Golza, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. *Ultra Galaxy was the first time where Velokron wasn't under the control of Yapool. *Velokron's appearence in MMB was referenced by Doragoris in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 16. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Velokron reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen rising out of the ground along with King Joe Black, Nova, Gomess, Alien Baltan, and Antlar before being re-captured by Belial. He then teamed up with Doragoris, Fire Golza, King Joe Black, Alien Guts, Alien Metron, Banpira, Eleking, Gan-Q, King Pandon, and Nova to take on Ultraseven. When Reimon and Gomora go beserk, Velokron was called back along with the other surviving monsters to watch Gomora fight the Ultras. When Zero arrived, Velokron teamed up with the remaining monsters to take down Zero. Velokron was the third monster to be killed by Ultraman Zero's Zero Sluggers, behind Earthron and King Pandon and followed by Sadora and Alien Hipporito. Trivia *The Velokron Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Velokron's appearance in the film. *Velokron is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Right Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *If you look closely inside Belial's Giga Battle Nizer during its close up, you can see Velokron in there along with Antlar, Vakishim, Zoa Muruchi, Alien Baltan, Zetton, and Red King. Ultraman Retsuden Velokron reappeared in episode 39 of the special series, Ultraman Retsuden. In a special episode showcasing certain events prior to the Ultraman Saga film, Velokron is seen as one of the many monsters revived by Alien Bat and Gransphere to battle against the Ultra Brothers, with Velokron battling with Ultraman Ace. Velokron fought with Ace for a short period of time, but was eventually killed by Ace's Metallium Ray. Trivia *The Velokron Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Velokron's appearance in the film. Powers and Weapons Velokron *Fire Stream: Velokron can emit and then breathe a powerful, deadly flame stream of fire from his mouth, capable of causing large explosions. These flames also have a long reach, extending to great lengths. *Organic Magnum Cluster Missle Attacks: Concealed within its body, Velokron can launch an endless supply of very powerful organic missiles that can be fired in rapid succession from various different parts of its body, including his maw/mouth, fingers, wrist, the other little holes on his side and belly, face, neck, chest, back, tubes, and shoulders. These can also home in on foes and are strong enough to knock opponents off balance. *Energy Blasts: Velokron can launch white blasts of energy from his hands. The strength of these blasts is unknown. *Finger Laser Beams: When needed, Velokron can emit and then fire averaged strengthed, yellow laser energy beams from all of his fingertips/hands. Each beam can deliver a shock-like effect. *Energy Capture Bind Ring: By forming a ring of energy between his hands, Velokron can create a sort of energy rope of ring of energy in his palms and throw it at an enemy. This bind can be used to ensnare his foes and will prevent an opponent from moving for a short period of time, allowing him to attack freely. *Teleportation: Velokron can transport himself via a purple gas and disappear into thin air at will. When he reappears, he does it while engulfed in a strange purple gas. *Inter-dimensional Travel: Being from another dimension, Velekron is able to cross dimensions at will. When in Earth’s, he shatters the sky like glass when appearing. Velokron II *Dream Enter: Velokron II can and possess the ability to appear in/enter/invade the dreams of her victims and enemies to haunt them or announce her arrival. *Weakening Bubbles: Velokron II can breathe bubbles fired from her mouth that can weaken her opponents severely. Gallery Velokron 7.jpg|Velokron vs Ultraman Ace Velokron 2.jpg Velokron 3.jpg Velokron 4.jpg Velokron 5.jpg Velokron 6.jpg Velokron 9.jpg Velokron 8.jpg Velokron 10.jpg Velokron 11.jpg Velokron 12.jpg Velokron 13.jpg Velokron 14.jpg Velokron 15.jpg Velokron 16.jpg Velokron 17.jpg Velokron 18.jpg Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultraman Retsuden Kaiju